Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to secure communications. More particularly, embodiments relate to implementing a secure communication using physical proximity.
Discussion
Mobile device payment services may utilize a received confidential communication, such as a quick response (QR) code, to enhance security. A QR code may contain information necessary for the mobile device to complete a transaction, which may be extracted by scanning the code with, for example, a camera device.
However, one disadvantage to using a QR code may be that there is no assurance that its use will be limited to the intended user. For example, malware running on the computer device may capture a screenshot of the QR code, thereby allowing its use by “bad actors” located remotely.